


A Boy's Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sewer King's father is nice this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Mr. Lewis smiled as many people walked by. *A present for Wendell. He's a good boy. Always trying to obtain pretties with his family.*





	A Boy's Gift

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Mr. Lewis smiled as many people walked by. *A present for Wendell. He's a good boy. Always trying to obtain pretties with his family.* Mr. Lewis somewhat rolled his eyes and tapped one side of his face repeatedly. He tried to remember something important.

*Wendell's mother won't let him have one thing in particular. What is it again?* 

Mr. Lewis shrugged. He smiled again and took something out of someone's bag. 

After Mr. Lewis returned to Wendell, he gave the item to him. 

Wendell smiled and took the item. His mother eventually scowled. 

Mr. Lewis was confused.

Chocolate on Wendell.

 

THE END


End file.
